What I Want
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Alone in his mansion, Vlad is left alone to think over his life and finds he is not able to handle the memories he considers failures. But someone unexpected may show up for him in his time of need...


**A/N**

**Hey guys! Okay so I wanted to try a new category with writing cause I usually stick to Invader Zim or Final Fantasy, so I decided to try Danny Phantom! This story is centered around Vlad and in it, you have to assume that this is either before the end of the show took place or somehow he returned to Earth. Oh, and it is a Danny and Vlad friendship fanfic. I hope you like it! Review and Enjoy!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for your entertainment.**

**Oh, and a few reviwers were wondering about pairings. Don't worry guys! This will NOT be a dannyxvlad. This is a dannt and vlad friendship fic. And it will NEVER turn into a romantic pairing. I don't like that type of stuff lol**

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters gazed out the window off his lone mansion. Raindrops lightly danced across the small valley in which the mansion rested. A full, bright moon hid shamefully behind a cloud that stood in front of it, hiding its light and beauty from the world. He sighed as he stared down the cloud which seemed to cover the moon even more in response.<p>

"There is always something hiding your true potential," he said to the moon, "isn't there?" He nudged a stream of silver hair that had fallen across his face. A brush of fur met his hand when his arm retreated to his side. He did not have to look in order to know what it was. His hand ran smoothly down the feline's back. The cat purred in pleasure and leaned into the touch.

_And as a lonely single man in your forties, might I suggest Internet dating? Or a cat…_

The teenager's words still rang in his mind. Unbeknownst to his feelings or choosing to ignore them, Vlad laughed softly even though he could still feel the anger boiling from within.

Ah, yes. Danny Fenton.

He shook his head and chuckled again.

"It appears I took your advice for once after all," he said, stroking the cat once more.

Standing alone in his room, he was left with no other choice but to drown in the memories of his past. But to him they were not memories. To him, they were failures. Years ago, the woman of his dreams was nearly his. Yet, his own friend was the one to cause the downfall of everything. He sneered as he thought of Danny's father. The only respect he had for the man was knowing that he was the father of the teenage phantom.

"No doubt the man had a part in young Daniel's unfortunate experience," he muttered, still stroking his cat. That unfortunate experience being the day that Danny was turned into half human, half ghost. Again, his mind wandered to the teenager. Whether Danny would admit it or not, he and Vlad were not very different. At least, Vlad did not think so. They both had their destinies chosen for them the day that their bodies became the vessel for the phantom DNA. Even if they wanted another destiny, they had no choice but to continue with the one they currently had as a half-ghost.

_No choice…_

He growled and swung his hand outward, knocking a lamp and table over.

"It is not fair!" he yelled. "Ever since the accident, I have lost everything: Maddie, young Daniel, my destiny!" The cat had ran away due to his master's outburst and Vlad found himself quickly missing the company of the feline. A whisper of pain shot at his heart and he gripped at his chest fiercely. He knew what the feeling was. He had dealt with it many years. It was the ache of loneliness. He straightened up and tugged at his shirt.

"It does not matter," he growled. "I do not need anyone. I have survived alone this long; surely I can manage the rest of my life!" His eyebrows remained furrowed as his eyes pierced his own reflection in the window he was looking out. But slowly, his anger dissolved into sadness. The rest of his life…spent in solitude? _Could_ he handle it?

He balled his fist and pounded them against the wall. A picture fell off from the anger and pain vibrating through the frame of the house. Suddenly, he felt as though the core of his body were on fire. He knelt to the ground and doubled over, bringing his knees and hands to the floor for support. He knew what was coming and was not surprised as a glow overcame his body. When it vanished, he peered down at himself. His once human body was now replaced with that of a body which resembled the shadow of a vampire-like creature. He growled, feeling the new fangs cutting into his lip. He rose and went back to looking out the window. Lately, he had been losing control over his transformation frequently. The concern had begun eating away at his mind as the lack of control became more often. Only when he had first obtained his powers had he had difficulty controlling the transformations, but lately that was not the case. It happened each time he was left to dwell in his thoughts; every time he thought of what was absent in his life.

Oddly, each time he lost control, he desired the company of Danny. Perhaps he wanted someone who would understand.

"Not like he would understand," he spat. "I am nothing but a villain to the boy." His gaze drifted across the land that circled his mansion and again he grew solemn.

"If only I could get him to understand," he sighed. "I had no intention for things to turn out the way they did. I simply want…" he stopped when he found it difficult to continue. His mouth hung open slightly, his mind searching through the possibilities. What _did_ he want? Maddie? A family? Love? But soon, he found what he had long desired and something felt as though it were gripping his heart harshly. He ignored the pain and bowed his head, refusing to look at his reflection any longer.

"I just want you to understand, Danny…" he whispered.

Silence filled the room for a moment as the ghostly man stood limply and found the pain overwhelming. Though, he suddenly sensed a presence behind him. But he did not look to see who it was in time.

"Vlad…?"

He turned and his mouth hung open in shock and recognition.

"Daniel?"

Danny Phantom stood in the doorway of Vlad's room, watching the man he thought was his enemy. He crossed over and his eyes softened. Vlad waited, also watching the boy, but the response he finally provided he had not expected.

"I think we need to talk…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I actually really liked how it turned out. Let m know what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
